warhammerfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Yvresse
Królestwo Yvresse jest krainą mgieł. Obejmuje ono nie tylko sporą część wschodniego Ulthuanu, ale także wyspy na Wschodnim Oceanie. Główną jego część zajmuje dzikie wybrzeże otoczone rozległymi lasami iglastymi. Strome zbocza Gór Annulii malują się na horyzoncie, a ich oddalone szczyty giną pośród chmur. Yvresse jest najmniej zaludnionym królestwem Ulthuanu. Elfy z innych królestw często uważają, że znajduje się tam wyłącznie ponure wybrzeże, na którym ciężko jest utrzymać dobry humor. Jednakże ci, którzy nazywają to miejsce swoim domem, uznają wysokie klify i hałaśliwe morskie ptaki za najpiękniejszą rzecz, jaką można zobaczyć na Ulthuanie. right Na wschód od głównej części Yvresse znajdują się Niestałe Wyspy. Jest to tajemniczy obszar, o którym opowiada się liczne legendy. Nałożone na niego starożytne zaklęcia chronią wschodniego wybrzeża Ulthuanu przed najeźdzcami. Wszystkie wyspy są spowite mgłą, wśród której często pojawiają się dziwne i przerażające istoty. Pozostaje tematem debat, czy są one wytworem wyobraźni przerażonych podróżnych, czy też rzeczywistym zagrożeniem. Nie ulega wątpliwościom, że Niestałe Wyspy w pełni zasługują na swą nazwę. Żadna z wysp nigdy nie pojawia się dwa razy w tym samym miejscu. Powstaje przez to skomplikowany labirynt mielizn i mierzej, w którym z trudem odnajdują się nawet najbardziej doświadczeni marynarze Wysokich Elfów. W królestwie Yvresse znajduje się tylko jedno duże miasto: Tor Yvresse, piękna i wspaniała metropolia. Niestety, jej dni chwały już dawno minęły. Pradawne rezydencje pozostają niezamieszkane, a w amfiteatrach panuje wyłącznie cisza i pustka. Mury chroniące miasto są potężne i wysokie, ale jest zbyt mało wojowników, by można było w pełni obsadzić wszystkie stanowiska. Wielu zastanawia się, czy Tor Yvresse jest w stanie przetrwać kolejną poważną inwazję. Z królestwa Yvresse pochodzą oddziały najbardziej zdeterminowanych i wytrwałych wojowników Ulthuanu. To z tego miejsca wywodzi się Eltharion i inni legendarni bohaterowie. Ulubioną bronią tamtejszych żołnierzy jest włócznia. Mieszkańcy Yvresse słyną również ze swojej niezachwianej dyscypliny na polu walki. Ścieżka do Saphery Istnieje pewne sekretne przejście, które prowadzi z Yvresse do królestwa Saphery. Droga przebiega przez góry, lecz część trasy wymaga zagłębienia się w nieprzeniknione ciemności. Podróżny musi spędzić wiele godzin na pokonywaniu krętych, górskich ścieżek. Choć są one dość długie i strome, to wydają się wcale nie zbliżać do odległych szczytów. Sekretna droga kończy się wąską rozpadliną tworzoną przez dwie ściany wyglądające niemal jak skierowane w niebo kły. Na dnie ciemnego zagłębienia znajduje się wysoki, lśniący delikatnym światłem obelisk z białego kamienia. Stoi on w miejscu, w którym krzyżują się trzy lodowato zimne strumienie. Cały obelisk pokrywają spiralne wzory oraz pradawne, nieco wyblakłe runy. Na jednej ze ścian wąwozu wykuto natomiast płaskorzeźbę przedstawiającą wizerunek bramy. Nawet elfy, które nie posiadają zdolności magicznych, są w stanie wyczuć zgromadzoną w tym miejscu magię. Aby móc przejść dalej, należy uklęknąć przed obeliskiem i zaśpiewać tajemną, rytmiczną pieśń. Trudno usłyszeć utwór, który równie mocno jak ten wpływałby na duszę. Każde słowo pieśni odpędza okoliczną ciemność, a krajobraz reaguje na delikatne słowa, budząc się ze snu wraz z uśpionymi drzewami i krzewami. Wkrótce cała okolica się zmienia. Na ciemnym niebie powyżej pojawiają się gwiazdy, których blask przebija się przez gęstą mgłę okrywającą całe góry. Mgła pojawia się także na krawędziach wąwozu i powoli opada wzdłuż jego ścian, płynąc w kierunku śpiewającego. Przerwanie pieśni w tym momencie miałoby bardzo niebezpieczne skutki. Po kilku minutach magiczna mgiełka zaczyna gęstnieć, wypełniając cały wąwóz. Wśród jej oparów można ujrzeć przedziwne widoki: sylwetki dawno zmarłych elfów oraz niezrozumiałe obrazy pochodzące z czasów i miejsc, które nie są znane obecnie żyjącym. Mgła zaczyna gromadzić się wokół żywych istot, zamykając je w swoim wilgotnym, nieprzyjemnym uścisku. Śpiewający może zacząć już normalnie mówić, ale wszelki dźwięk i tak zostanie stłumiony przez wszechobecną mgłę. Samotny obelisk z białego kamienia niespodziewanie znika, a w miejscu, gdzie przedtem znajdował się wizerunek bramy, pojawia się ciemna, niepokojąca otchłań. Wydobywają się z niej ponure jęki oraz powiewy gorącego powietrza drżącego od przepełniającej go mocy. Brama prowadzi do „rzeki magii”, której jest integralną częścią. Wbrew oczekiwaniom, po drugiej stronie nie znajduje się wcale pozbawiona życia pustka, lecz otchłań pełna magii i niezwykłości. Kiedy tylko ktoś przekroczy bramę, poczuje, jak jego zmysły są atakowane przez wielkie, straszne i niezwykle potężne rzeczy czające się poza granicami zrozumienia. Choć niczego nie widać, moc przepełniająca to miejsce stanowi paliwo dla wyobraźni, która wytwarza przerażające wizje. Rzeczywistość blednie w porównaniu z tym, co jest w stanie stworzyć wystraszony umysł: rozległe, górskie przestrzenie wypełnione wieżami z żyjącego mięsa, ożywione miecze i włócznie ujeżdzające gigantyczne bestie, potężne armie zabijające się na polu pełnym niebieskich kwiatów. Każda kolejna wizja jest jeszcze bardziej niepokojąca i dziwaczna niż poprzednia. Nic nie można zrobić, aby powstrzymać lub uspokoić te nieprzyjemne widzenia. Magia przepływająca przez góry jest surowa i nieokiełznana, brak w niej sumienia czy współczucia. Upływ czasu traci na znaczeniu, kiedy przebywa się pod szczytami Annulii, bowiem nie ma tam czasu, wymiarów, ani nawet konkretnych miejsc. Ostatecznie jednak intensywność wizji słabnie wraz z niewytłumaczalnym poczuciem wynurzania się z najpotężniejszej rzeki, jaką można sobie wyobrazić. Podróżny może odetchnąć z ulgą, gdy magia opuszcza jego umysł, a ciemność zdaje się rozstępować. Po chwili okaże się, że trasa przebiegała wzdłuż wąskiego tunelu wewnątrz gór. Nawet ściany przy jego końcu świecą od nagromadzonej magii. Tunel wychodzi na skalną półkę leżącą przy zboczu góry. Powietrze jest tam przyjemniejsze, a rzędy drzew wypełniają całą okolicę, dając jasny znak, że wreszcie dotarło się do Saphery. Znane miejsca *Athel Tamarha *Zatoka Łez *Cairn Thel *Cairn Lothel *Cairn Avon *Elessaeli *Bród Peledora *Mglisty Brzeg *Tor Yvresse (stolica) *Zawodzące Mokradła *Tralinia Ciekawostki *Królestwo Yvresse słynie z ponurego i nieprzyjemnego krajobrazu. Pełno tam postrzępionych szczytów i stromych klifów, a we wszechobecnej mgle nie trudno o zobaczenie odizolowanych wież strażniczych oraz samotnych chatek. *Zwiadowcy Elthariona są drugim najbardziej utalentowanym oddziałem wojowników na Ulthuanie (przewyższają ich jedynie Wojownicy Cienia z Nagarythe). Noszą oni stożkowate, zakrywające twarz hełmy wykonane ze srebra i brązu oraz ciemne płaszcze, dzięki którym w mroku nocy są niemal niewidzialni. Ich zmysły są niezwykle czułe nawet jak na elfy. *Bitwa na Zawodzących Mokradłach (XI,97), w trakcie której starły się ze sobą armie Wysokich Elfów i demonów Chaosu, miała miejsce właśnie w królestwie Yvresse. *W nocy delikatna poświata pokrywa obszar Yvresse. Jest to skutek przepływu czystej magii z gór Annulii. Im bliżej szczytów, tym mocniejsze jest światło. W rzeczywistości niewidoczna chmura magicznej energii pokrywa lasy i równiny całego królestwa niczym „delikatna warstwa śniegu”. W każdym miejscu pomiędzy górami Annulii a Tor Yvresse można wyczuć tę moc, która przepełnia nawet skały. *Choć magiczne obeliski są powszechnym widokiem w innych królestwach Ulthuanu, to w Yvresse ich lokalizacja jest ściśle strzeżoną tajemnicą. Po niszczycielskiej inwazji Groma czarodzieje z Saphery naprawili zniszczone kamienie i postawili nowe w miejscach, w których dało się to zrobić. Miejsca te są bardzo dobrze ukryte i trafienie do nich bez przewodnika znającego sekretne ścieżki graniczy z cudem. Źródła Warhammer Armies: High Elves Defenders of Ulthuan Kategoria:Yvresse